The Dragon Demon Fairy
by DdraigTrueEmperor9
Summary: An infant with pink hair. A beautiful women with golden horns. An indestructible crystal in which these two were encased. These were what Grayfia had accidentally found after she had given in to her curiosity. As she stared at the crystal and thought of ways to free the captives, she had no idea about what she was about to unleash into their world. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dragon Demon Fairy**

Chapter 1

The Woman and Child in the Crystal…

 **A/N: Read at end of the chapter the message to avoid confusions.  
I had change the name of the story and the summary can change. I do not own the Cover image in anyway, only the spells i create. Please Follow, Fav and Review as it help me be a better writer since this is a learning experience for me. Thanks**

 **For I am thinking of made this a Harem but is not confirmed also still thinking of the girls I have 3 in mind for now but for now is not is confirmed of be a Harem It can be made into a single pairing. Sorry to readers but Rias will not be in in the pairing or in case of Harem I have never liked her for a lot of reasons, One of then is how she let Issei be killed so that she can had a strong piece even if mean he get a deep trauma of betrayal along with her be a manipulative spoiled girls that think she deserve anything. That the reason I decide to write one of these since I can't find a story were rias is not the main girl in all that I had check rias appear. Sorry but is my opinion I respect then ones that like her because it a matter of personal opinions some like her some not simple as that but there is no need to start discussions because of that So please readers and Writer just respect each others personal opinions That the only way we will be able to enjoy reading and writing stories on the Fanfiction Comunity.**

 **On with the Chapter.**

 **(At Lucifer Castle)**

Grayfia Lucifuge sighed as she began to dry the wet rag used for cleaning the library of Lucifer Castle...for who knew how many times.

Everything inside said castle was massive, and the library was no exception. Grayfia did not have to work as a maid but she like this better than sitting around doing nothing.

But since her master was too irresponsible and childish in these kinds of matter, Grayfia always had to clean up his mess.

Her master was none other than Sirzechs Lucifer, the Crimson Satan of the Devil Faction.

Grayfia was not just his personal maid but also the [Queen] of his peerage...

...and that is the end of it, she held no other relationship with Sirzechs other than that of master and servant.

Grayfia came from a devil clan, which was born to serve Lucifer, one of the leaders of the Devils after the Great War. Sirzechs became the New Lucifer Satan so it was only natural for her to do these kinds of things, even though she could just quit this job as his personal maid and return to the life of a Ultimate-class devil.

If she had won the fight against Serafall, the current Leviathan Satan, ten years ago, she might have been able to have a more decent job to do since Leviathan was the Satan of Foreign Affairs.

Standing up with the rag in hand, Grayfia walked to the large terrestrial globe in the middle of the room and began to clean it as carefully as she could.

No matter how many times she tidied up the library, which she had been doing it since the day she was young, of the Original Lucifer which was now owned by the Crimson Satan, the way it was built and the way everything was arranged as well as the construction of Lucifer's library never stopped to amaze her.

Everything around was perfect and very orderly, which was almost to the point of being ridiculous.

When she was young and naive, Grayfia always wondered if there was a secret passage hidden inside of this library. Lucifer Castle held many mysteries, even for someone who had served at this place for more than two centuries like her.

"Come to think of it..." Grayfia muttered as she looked around the terrestrial globe. For as long as she could remember the bookcases and the artifacts on the wall near the globe had never been changed or moved while the rest of the library became more and more different with every year.

The books in the bookcases looked pretty old and unusable. 'That's pretty odd though.' Grayfia mused.

Shaking her head, the maid returned to her work after brushing away all those thought from her head. Sirzechs probably already snuck away from his paperwork and went to his old home, the Gremory Castle to visit his newborn sister so she had to hurry and finish the job so she could go find him.

"There, done." Grayfia checked the globe for the last time before nodding her head, it was cleaned very carefully, and she was sure there was no dust left on it.

Taking the the small broom in her hand, Grayfia walked to the nearest bookcase and began to wipe away the dust that covered the wooden surface.

Slowly moving to the left, Grayfia suddenly stopped and went back a single step to the right. She saw a book hidden deep inside the bookcase she was cleaning.

Reaching her hand inside Grayfia pulled out the book and used her hand to wipe the dust away from the book before reading the title out loud.

"E.N.D?" She read "What a strange title for such an old book."

Curious, Grayfia opened the book and her eyes widened slightly when the silver haired beauty found the pages to be completely blank.

Flipping through the pages rapidly, Grayfia found the rest of the book to be completely blank as well, not a single words was written on the pages.

"What is this book doing here anyway." Every single book inside Lucifer Library was very useful for the owners, chosen very carefully by the best librarians of the Old Satan Faction. It was such a surprise to find a completely blank book like this here.

Returning the book to the bookcase, Grayfia returned to her cleaning duty.

But that was when she found the next abnormal thing about this bookcase.

It was the books, a hundred and twenty four of them were all of the same series of books, which was 'The History of the One Magic', all were sorted into this bookcase only.

But the strange thing was that the episodes weren't sorted orderly like the other bookcases.

The Original Lucifer used to be the only one who was able to access this section of the library, however he was as careful as her mother when it came to the arrangement the books he read.

It was strange, very strange.

Slowly, Grayfia pulled the first volume out and replaced it with the fifth volume on the top of the bookcase, then she moved the twenty fifth episode next to it away before filling the gap with episode number two.

It took Grayfia a few minutes to finish arranging the books, with the number increasing from left to right and top to bottom, with only the E.N.D book in her hand as she didn't know where to place it.

Taking a step back, the silver eyes of the Strongest Queen of Underworld widened, the usual blank expression on her face was replaced with a look of total shock.

"What is this?" Grayfia asked herself.

The books, when sorted this way, with the words and colors on the back of each book made a perfect formation for a picture of the Five Basic Elements.

Metal, Wood, Water, Fire, Earth; each word was written in a language she had never seen before but thanks to the abilities of a devil, she was able to read it right away.

Even the colors around them was right for the color of each elements like red for fire and blue for water.

Gulping nervously Grayfia looked at the blank book in her hand.

There must be a trick behind this, there's a blank book in her hand while there were the five basic elements in front of her.

But it didn't take Grayfia long it figure it out.

Blank...for Void, nothingness.

With the last book in her hand, Grayfia slowly counted the number of the book to make sure she could put it in the right place. Using her hands to move two books in middle of the bookcase slightly apart, Grayfia put the 'E.N.D' book in the space between them.

At first, nothing happened.

Then much to her shock, the symbol of fire glowed followed by the symbol of water, each and every single word shone brightly before the blank book shot out a ray of light.

Straight into the mirror behind her.

Grayfia followed the light with her eyes, which was reflected to a set of golden armor before once again back to another mirror.

The light finally arrived at the terrestrial globe, which slowly began to turn around on itself.

Slowly, Grayfia walked to the globe with unsure footstep. Even in her wildest dreams, the maid would never have imagined for something like this to be hidden inside the Library of Lucifer.

The globe finally stopped and the light became smaller and smaller, trying to guide her to a certain place."The...the Great Wall."

Line Break

"Beowulf, when Lord Sirzechs returns, tell him I had somewhere to go to." Grayfia said out loudly to the [Pawn] of Sirzechs Lucifer as she was walked towards the magic circle while fixing her clothes.

"Where are you going Grayfia?" The man asked as he looked at Grayfia with a face of surprise since the strongest Queen wasn't wearing her usual maid outfit but a more casual attire.

"Business." Grayfia said swiftly as she stepped into the circle, which then glowed brightly and transported her to the place she wanted to go.

The Great Wall, one of the Seven Wonders of the World.

She came here to do some investigations but there was very small chance for her to be able to find anything from thirteen thousand, one hundred and seventy one miles of rocks and earth at this place.

Just to increase her chances, Grayfia brought the E.N.D book with her, but she wasn't sure if it could show her the way like it did back at the library

"Well, it worth a try." Grayfia opened the book again.

When she opened the book, a dark colored magic circle with strange pattern of ancient letters she had never seen before suddenly appeared underneath her feet.

"What now?!" muttered Grayfia as she looked around the area.

The letters started to glow with dark aura, then they shot out from the book and began to circle around Grayfia. The magic circle then became extremely big at a very fast rate before more words appeared.

Then much to her shock, they soon parted away from the magic circle and latched onto her leg.

Summoning her blade of ice, Grayfia stabbed her blade down at the stream of letter in hopes of cutting herself free, but much to her surprise, the ice blade just faded through it as if it was intangible.

Grayfia had no idea what was going on, but she could feel the letters latching onto her body.

The magic words finally crawled up to her face and in a horrifying scream, Grayfia was pulled into the Great Wall of China and disappeared without a trace.

Line Break

'W-Where am I?' gulped Grayfia as she looked around.

Much to the strongest Queen's shock, she was standing inside of some kind of gigantic room, which looked about a thousand years old and there were a lot of craters in the walls and ceilings.

With her powerful eyesight, Grayfia could see that the walls of the hallway had the same weird letters as before.

There were lots of massive crystal pillars supporting the room and each of them were pulsing with power. At the center of the large room was a single, diamond shaped crystal which was emitting a faint and soft light.

Walking closer, Grayfia could see that there was something inside the crystal...

Or to make it more clear, someone.

"Dear Satan"

Was what she said when she finally had a clearer look at the being locked inside.

It was a woman, with her most noticeable feature being the two large golden horns protruding from the sides of her head and pointing upwards. Upon her head was a white band which separated her hair, framing her bangs from her hair below the band. Worn upon her forehead was a small circular symbol with a small dot on the inside and surrounded by several dots around the top. Also tied around her neck was a small white-colored strap.

Her attire consisted of a very revealing beige-colored leopard-printed kimono, bearing the decorative marks on her shoulders. The kimono was wrapped around her torso with a thick, decorative yellow ribbon that tied behind her back, and her outfit was complemented by thigh-high socks that reveal her heels and toes.

Her eyes were closed, as if she was sleeping but her hands were holding something close to her ample chest. At this position Grayfia couldn't see what it was, but she had the basic idea of the thing the horned woman was holding.

Flaring out her wings Grayfia took off the ground and got a bit higher in the air to have a better view of the inside of the crystal and finally saw what the women was holding.

It was a child with light pink hair and he also seemed to be sleeping.

Wrapped carefully and lovingly by a blanket, Grayfia could see a small smile on his face while he was sleeping soundly inside the women's arms.

 **This is the first chapter not much was changed.**

 **Please Read Below.**

 **A/N: I got this and other 2 Chapters from the former Beta reader of the previous Author and The Beta Reader Name is** **Wrath Dragoneel and I will try to make this FF good the first 3 chapter will remain exact but with very minor changes from the chapter 4 and forward will be mine. Thanks again to Wrath Dragoneel who trust me enough to chose me with the opportunity to continue this story.**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9 Out.**


	2. The Dragon Demon Fairy 2

The Dragon Demon Fairy

Chapter 2

Our names are…

 **A/N:** **Read at end of the chapter the message to avoid confusions.** **  
** **I had change the name of the story and the summary can change. I do not own the Cover image in anyway, only the spells i create. Please Follow, Fav and Review as it help me be a better writer since this is a learning experience for me. Thanks for all the Fav, Follows and reviews is kind of you to take time to do that. Also if there is a mistake in the writing please point it to me that way i can fix the mistake as English is not my first language. Thanks and Enjoy. also anyone know why the story called A Dragon Slaying Pawn was deleted that was one great Crossover of FT and HS DxD Natsu was with Grayfia, Raynare and Ravel even if he was Dense as a brick Grayfia did get him in the Shower I was waiting to see if Grayfia was pregnant of Natsu baby but suddenly it was deleted and don't remenber the name of the Author.**

 **Also a Good story to read is High School DxD Rise of the Solar God that is one of the Best FF in this site to read had my one of my Fav pairing. GodIsseixOrphis with a extreme mature and sexy body and poor antisocial Issei had a large unwanted Harem with Gods and Supreme Beings and possibly every supernatural race and a Cousin with a Huge Cousing-Complex in denial said by Great Red that is his Bro-In Law as well. But he's Only Orphis Mate and she had make that very clear even Noname know that not that Orphis is a treat to her in anyway possible since she is the True God and Creator of the Omniverses.**

 **Have a Good Day and Enjoy. Read Fairy Tail Last chapter of the manga the Shields are all around Magnolia Mavis is in despair by the turn of events and Erza is outmatched by the Desert King I can't wait for zeref and Acnologia arrival.**

 **For I am thinking of made this a Harem but is not confirmed also still thinking of the girls I have 3 in mind for now but for now is not is confirmed of be a Harem It can be made into a single pairing. Sorry to readers but Rias will not be in the pairing or in case of Harem I have never liked her for a couple of reasons, I know that many people won't like my way of thinking but as long as there is not offense toward others personal opinions and people trying to understand or change my or others people opinions we should be okay and do what we do in Fan-fiction Enjoy and Find what we can't in the shows. That the reasons I decide to write one of these since I can't find a story were rias is not the main girl in all that I had check rias appear. Sorry but is my opinion I respect the ones that like her because it a matter of personal opinions some like her some not simple as that but there is no need to start discussions because of that So please Fellows Readers and Writers just respect each others personal opinions That the only way we will be able to enjoy reading and writing stories on the Fan fiction Community In Peace with Everyone and Everybody.**

 **(On with the chapter)**

 **(Lucifer Castle)**

"Grayfia, what on Earth is this?"

One of the leaders of the Devil Faction, Sirzechs Lucifer, a crimson haired handsome man in his mid twenties as well as The Crimson Satan, said in amazement as his [Queen] Grayfia put a large crystal which held an attractive and beautiful young women with horns down on the ground.

"I found this inside the Great Wall" Grayfia said as she landed on the ground and stood in front of Sirzechs, glancing at the crystal beside her.

"Great Wall? What were you doing in China?"

Grayfia told her master everything, including her discovery of the magical artifacts inside Lucifer Library as well as the E.N.D book.

Sirzechs listened to Grayfia's words very carefully, knowing his [Queen] he was sure Grayfia was telling the truth and it wasn't just some story she made up.

"...Then I found this crystal with them inside."

"Them?" Sirzechs raised an eyebrow.

"She's holding a baby in her hands" Grayfia said "maybe her son, or her brother or something, I'm not sure."

"Well, whoever they are, based on what you said and where you found them, these two have to be at least a thousand year old." Sirzechs said "I will call MacGregor over to take a look at this crystal."

Line Break

"This is unbreakable." MacGregor said blankly after the magic circle on the crystal's surface disappeared, removing his hand from it, the strongest wizard turned around and looked at his [King] and [Queen].

"What do you mean unbreakable?"

"This is the most powerful magical crystal barrier I have ever seen in my life, it was strong enough to last for a thousand years in the harshest environment and withstand my attacks. Harder than diamond I suppose." he said making the two widen their eyes in surprise "and the crystal is also able to cancel any attempts to break it."

"What about my power?" Sirzechs asked

"Your power will make the crystal, the women and her boy disappear at the same time." MacGregor shook his head "the only one who could release them unharmed is the one who created this crystal."

"So, there is nothing we can do about it?"

"Lucky for us, the one who created this is right here." he pointed his finger back towards the crystal "The women.", making both the [King] and [Queen] widened their eyes once again "she's the one who created this crystal to lock herself and the boy inside, if I can manage to communicate with her then maybe I will be able to make her release herself and the boy."

Soon, MacGregor started to work with his own magic, creating a multi-magic communication magic circle around the crystal while wondering just how powerful the women could be to be able to create such a powerful barrier like this. He was also wondering about the reason she had to create a barrier, most likely to protect herself and the child.

As MacGregor worked on his magic, Grayfia and Sirzechs were soon joined by some of the other members of their peerage, who stood and watched with interest eyes.

While waiting,Grayfia had to hit Surtur the Second on his head for asking if he could hit on the women when she got out.

"There, done." MacGregor took several steps back from the crystal, which was now surrounded by a lot of crimson magic circles and turned to Grayfia "You do it Miss Grayfia."

"Really? I'm not sure if…"

"You're the one who found them Grayfia," Sirzechs smiled as he looked at his [Queen] "you should be the one to do it."

Grayfia looked at her [King] for a moment before nodding her head. Walking to the crystal, Grayfia took a look at the ones who were inside before putting her hand on the front magic seal and started talking.

"Hello? Do you hear me?" she said in a calm, yet soft tone. The last thing Grayfia wanted to do was make the women freak out.

Nothing happened.

"This magic is directly connected to her mind so if her mind is closed or if the crystal managed to block the communication then…"

"Who's there?" a soft and feminine voice stopped MacGregor from finishing his speech, the voice didn't belong to Grayfia, the only other woman standing in the room which meant... "Lord Zeref is that you?"

"Now why does that name sound familiar?" the strongest wizard scratched his chin in interest.

"Miss, I'm not the one you're asking for." Grayfia said, looking at the women. "My name is Grayfia Lucifuge and I am currently trying to communicate with you through a communication spell."

"What do you want?" The women asked with a stronger tone "There is no way I'm going to hand my master to you."

"Please listen to me, I do not wish to take that the boy from you." Grayfia said quickly "Can you please tell me your name?"

There was a long moment of silence, as if the girl was trying to detect any lies in Grayfia's previous statement.

"Sayla."

"Sayla..." Grayfia nodded her head with a small smile "Can you tell me the reason you created this crystal?"

"There were many who were after my master." The women said in a small and dark tone. "So I killed all of them, anyone who tried to come and take my creator's brother away from him."

Creator? All of the devils there were wondering the same thing.

"Are you…"

"I'm a demon," everyone widened their eyes "create solely to serve my master as well as to protect him, if you want to take him I won't hesitate to kill you."

" Miss Sayla, like I said, I have no intentions to do that." Grayfia said quickly trying to calm the women down. "I promise that."

"I don't trust you," Sayla said "or any of you humans."

"I am not a human Miss Sayla, I am a devil. You are currently in the Underworld, the Devil Faction's territory."

There was another long moment of silence, it seemed like Sayla didn't believe Grayfia's words but was considering what the maid had said.

"Can you unseal yourself Miss Sayla?" Grayfia asked carefully and slowly before quickly adding "so I can take care of you and your master." so that she didn't get the wrong idea.

"Yes I can." Miss Sayla said "But if you try something I promise there'll be no mercy for you." as she said that, a deep crack appeared on the crystal's surface and slowly lengthen itself across the front.

Grayfia quickly stepped backwards and used both of her hands to shield her face when the crystal suddenly released a powerful light before exploding, sending thousands of broken pieces of crystal all around the room.

When everything finally calmed down, the devils removed their arms and saw the horned women standing on her own feet, with the crystal around her body completely broken and now scattered on the floor. Sayla was looking at them with piercing dark eyes, her arms wrapped around the infant in her arms protectively as if she was ready for the ones in front her to attack her and try to take her master from her.

"Miss Sayla." Grayfia called as she stepped forward.

"You're...Grayfia, right?" Sayla asked "Who are they?" Sayla looked at the other devils present suspiciously.

"They, like me, are devils." Grayfia said as Sirzechs stepped forward, choosing his movements very carefully so that he does not surprise Sayla.

"I'm Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the leaders of the Devil's Faction," He then offered her his hand "it's a pleasure to meet you."

However, the on-guard young woman took his actions the wrong way and jumped back with her arms wrapped tightly around the pink haired boy and glared at them.

"Stay away." she said darkly.

"My apologies Miss Sayla, I..." However before Sirzechs could say that, his head was punched hard from the back, catching the Crimson Satan off guard as he was sent flying across the room and slam into a wall like a bullet.

And the one who did that was...

"Beowulf, what the hell are you doing?" MacGregor cried as he looked at their Crimson [King], who was slowly getting up despite getting hit by a punch that could've knocked out most people.

"Hey hey!, my body moved on its own!?" the man in question defended himself "someone is controlling me!" soon after, his body suddenly shot forward on it's own much to his shock "Someone help me out here!"

"Sayla, it's her" MacGregor realized as he dodged Beowulf's punch, which was then followed by a series of kicks.

"Miss Sayla," Grayfia quickly turned around and looked at the dark haired women "we mean you no harm."

"I..."

Sirzechs and Surtur rushed in and held Beowulf down to the ground but before anyone could continue, a loud cry of an infant stopped them and they all turned their heads towards him.

"M-master, please calm down" Sayla said nervously as she reached her other hand for him, trying to calm the crying boy but it only made him cry even harder, waving his hands around wildly. "Master, please, I..."

It was clear to all of them that Sayla had no experience in taking care of a small boy like that.

"Miss Sayla, I can help you." Grayfia said quickly as she looked at the black haired women, who was getting nervous "but you need to let me hold him."

Sayla looked unsure as she looked at Grayfia, unlike the others she could find a small amount of trust in the silver haired woman but it wasn't like she had to believe her.

But her master was crying and she had no idea why, she couldn't just let him cry like this while she had no idea of how to make him stop crying.

Unsure to herself, Sayla gave her master to Grayfia, who gently took him in her arms.

"Hello little guy." the maid smiled slightly, rocking the boy gently around while looking into his eyes, which were black in color "Please calm down okay, your protector is worrying for you."

Surprisingly, the pink haired boy stopped crying and looked at Grayfia with a cute confused expression, reaching his hands out, he patted Grayfia's cheeks gently before laughing happily.

"hahaha" the baby laughed as he clapped his hands together.

"You're such a cute little boy." Grayfia couldn't help but smile at the happy child, turning to Sayla she asked "Miss Sayla, what is his name?"

The black haired beauty looked at Grayfia for a moment before saying.

"Eth...Natsu Dragneel" Grayfia couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at what Sayla was about to say but stopped herself and shook it off.

"Natsu then." Grayfia smiled and gently rocked the child "Are you hungry Natsu?"

"Enough of this." Sayla suddenly took Natsu from Grayfia's arms much to the maid's surprise "I thank you all," she turned to the men in the room "for waking me up but we can't stay here."

"From the beginning, she didn't trust us at all did she?" Surtur whispered in a very low tone.

"You can stay here until you can finally settle down yourself if you want." Sirzechs offered with a kind tone, standing next to his maid. "I guess you have been sleeping for a very long time now, the world is very new for someone like you Sayla. You are more than welcomed to stay here."

"Why?" Sayla asked as Natsu reached his hand out for Grayfia "Why are you being so kind to someone you have never met before?"

"I guess it's just in our blood." Sirzechs nodded his head with a smile.

The girl looked thoughtful for a while, turning her head around to look at the face of the devils, as if she was trying to detect any ill intentions from them, but once again she found none.

Sirzechs was right, she was completely unfamiliar with this new world and if she was right then Sayla and Natsu had been sleeping for more than a thousand years now.

Getting thrown into a new world without any knowledge would be the end for her and her master, especially when she was standing in front of a race of devils Sayla had never seen before.

"Alright, I will stay." Sayla said making Sirzechs smile and Grayfia sighed in relief "but if I see any bad intentions toward my master, I won't hesitate to make you devils slaughter each other."

Line Break

"Here, eat some more Miss Sayla" Grayfia said as she put another dish down on the table in front of Sayla, who was eating gracefully like a true lady.

"Thank you." The girl thanked the maid "Please feed my master as well."

"I will Miss Sayla, do not worry." Grayfia smiled as she turned around and walked to the cradle behind Sayla with a milk bottle and picked Natsu up, making the boy smile happily when he saw his favorite silver hair lady.

Grayfia gave the boy his milk with a gentle smile, which made him laugh happily before taking the milk bottle with both hands, taking the pacifier into his mouth and suck on the warm milk inside.

"How can you do that?" Sayla asked.

"I took care of my little brother when I was young," Grayfia said as she was holding the milk for Natsu "this really brings back memories."

"hmm, is that so." Sayla nodded her head " Lady Grayfia, do you have a library around here?"

"Yes we do Miss Sayla" Grayfia nodded her head "but first, you and Little Natsu need to eat properly before planning to do anything else." the maid said sternly to the black hair girl, making Sayla turn back to her meal and finish it as quickly as she could.

Grayfia was surprised with how well Natsu acted around her while Sayla went to the library to do some research about the era the two were in.

Of course, not before telling Grayfia to be careful with her master and saying that she was keeping a close eye on the maid.

This wasn't the first time Grayfia took care of a child, like she said before she had experience taking care of her late brother, but Natsu appeared to be a strong and happy child.

The only time she heard him cry was when he woke up in Sayla's arms, other than that, the boy didn't cry once.

If she ever had a child, Grayfia wished he could be just like the little pink haired boy.

Lying on the soft and comfort cradle Natsu went into his dream land very soon, letting Grayfia return to her duty as the maid of Lucifer Castle. Sayla had also returned with a lot of books in her hands, reading them while sitting on the chair beside the cradle.

The black haired beauty paused and looked at her master.

Natsu Dragneel, the one she used to think of as her enemy, was her master from the beginning all along.

She was the only demon created with the purpose of taking care of him, protecting him from any harm, unlike her fellow demons who were also born from the Book of Zeref.

"Rest your eyes for now master." She said with a small voice.

For now, she would let her master rest and be a child as he is now. But when the time comes, Sayla would make sure he had enough power to do it, the only reason her creator brought him back to this world of living...

The thing no other demon could ever archive before...

 **[Time Skip: A Week Later]**

"Sayla, these are my parents, Lord Gremory and Venelana Gremory" Sirzechs introduced as he stood next to a man with the same crimson, shoulder-length hair as him and a beautiful woman whose face resembled Sirzechs greatly.

Also, the brown haired woman was holding a small baby who was sleeping. The child had short crimson hair on her head and appeared to be a few weeks older than Natsu.

Closing the book Sayla stood up from her usual seat and greets them.

"It is nice to meet you." in the past week living inside the Lucifer Castle, Sayla had come to trust the owner more, especially Grayfia and Sirzechs.

As long as they weren't going to do something bad to her master, they will remain in her good book. Sayla was no longer a demon of Tartarus, she was now Natsu Dragneel's most loyal servant, his safety and well-being were put above all other.

"So this is the girl you told us about." Lord Gremory said with a smile.

"Hello Miss Sayla." Venelana said as she looked at the horned girl "It is nice to finally meet you in person."

"Me too." Sayla nodded her head with a small, almost unnoticeable smile.

"So, I guess the boy who's sleeping is Little Natsu, right?"

"Yes he is." Sayla nodded her head, turning her eyes to the small baby in Venelana's hands "And..."

"Oh, this is my newborn daughter, Rias Gremory." Venelana smiled as she looked at her daughter "Would you mind if I let her sleep in the cradle with Little Natsu as well?" She asked.

"No, I don't mind." Sayla shook her head. Venalana let Grayfia gently take her daughter from her hands and she gently put Rias down onto the comfortable bed inside the cradle, gently pulling the blanket to keep both the boy and the girl warm.

"Aww, they look so cute together." Lady Gremory smiled as she looked at the two sleeping children, whose heads then turned towards each other.

Lord Gremory pulled out a camera and took a picture of the small babies with a small smile.

Sayla kept her eyes on the two of them, more on her master as she believed if she wasn't careful Natsu would turn out to be the same person he was before being regressing into the state if an infant.

Sayla didn't want him to be someone who only fought to protect his family, it would only make him just like before, weak.

For now, Sayla would stay silent. These devils around her were no doubt extremely powerful, taking them on by herself or doing something reckless would be the last thing Sayla wanted to do is put her Master in harms ways.

No...she would use them...use them for her master's growth in the future as she can feel their greed behind their kind smiles.

She lived only to serve him and help him grow stronger and powerful as he once was.

So that he could kill Zeref before he destroys this world.

 **(Chapter E.N.D)**

 **A/N:** **This is the second chapter not much was changed.**

 **Please Read Below.**

 **A/N:** **I got this and other 2 Chapters from the former Beta reader of the previous Author and The Beta Reader Name is** **Wrath Dragoneel and I will try to make this FF good the first 3 chapter will remain exact but with very minor changes from the chapter 4 and forward will be mine. Thanks again to Wrath Dragoneel who trust me enough to chose me with the opportunity to continue this story. Also as you may had noted the summary had changed and It was made by Wrath Dragoneel who I had to thanks for the big help in this story.**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9 Out.**


	3. The Dragon Demon Fairy Ch: 3

The Dragon Demon Fairy

Chapter 3

Natsu Dragneel…

 **A/N:** **Read at end of the chapter the message to avoid confusions.** **  
** **I had change the name of the story and the summary can change. I do not own the Cover image in anyway, only the spells I create. Please Follow, Fav and Review as it help me be a better writer since this is a learning experience for me. Thanks for all the Fav, Follows and reviews is kind of you to take time to do that, also if there is a mistake in the writing please point it to me that way I can fix the mistake as English is not my first language. Thanks and Enjoy since I won' be able to update, I had no computer is broken I will buy a new one but as of now I had to use the money in more Importants things. At the end of the Chapter I going to put Natsu Harem members list and under no circunstance rias will be a harem member, I had stated that I dislike her. This Story and my other one will be on hiatus until I buy a new computer, I apologize in advance because for that. I uploaded this from my phone, I will be able to read and review, but not write Sorry.**

 **(On with the Chapter)**

 **(Lucifer Castle)**

[Time-skip: Five Years Later]

The former demon of Tartaros, Sayla, sighed as she closed down yet another book and put it back in the bookcase before pulling out the next episode of the series of book she was reading.

It'd been five years since she woke up in this new world with her master at her side, Sayla clearly remembered what had happened during her five years living in the Lucifer Castle and it more or less always revolved around the growth of her master.

She didn't know much about Natsu Dragneel before Fairy Tail attacked her Guild, but it was clear that no matter how much she tried, the boy was slowly growing up into his old self happy and weak.

Three years old and her master was clearly a troublemaker. Even with the help of her magic, Sayla barely be able to keep him at one place, as the boy loves to run around and cause as much chaos as possible, as least for a child.

She knew better than to doubt her master's strength, as he was the one who was destined to be Zeref's ultimate E.N.D Demise, but she couldn't believe the energetic boy she had to chase after all day was the same boy who had enough power to defeat Mard Geer.

Sayla was born with the only purpose of serving her master, Etherious Natsu Dragneel, taking care of him and protect him until he fulfilled his mission and yet...

She knew nothing about how to take care of a child, which, she believed was the reason she couldn't change the way he was.

As Sayla was reminiscing, she didn't have to turn around to see her master slowly approaching behind her.

"Got ya!" Sayla heard his childish roar and stepped to the side, making the five year old pink haired boy fly past her and fall face first into the ground.

"Natsu!" A small girl with long crimson hair cried out in panic as she rushed to her fallen friend.

"Almost..." The boy groaned and stood up on his knees, using his hand to scratch the back of his head.

"Natsu, are you alright?" The girl asked as she looked at him with her big blue-eyes filled with concern.

"I'm good" the boy grinned and gave her a thumb up before turning around and pointing his finger at Sayla "I will get you next time Sayla" he shouted.

"Master, how many times do I have to tell you?" Sayla asked with a calm tone "It's too soon for you to try doing something like sneaking and trying to grab me from behind, maybe you will be able to do it in the near future but for now you should stop since you always get yourself hurt." After she finished her speech a trail of blood slowly making its way down Natsu's forehead.

"GAH!" Natsu and Rias cried out in shock when they finally realized he was bleeding.

"Sigh, please be careful next time, master." Sayla kneeled down to the ground and used the sleeves of her kimono to wipe the blood away, using a small healing magic she learned to heal her master.

"Sure!" the upbeat expression soon returned to his face.

"There you are." the door of the library busted opened as a creature resembling a chinese dragon rushed toward them with a panicked expression.

"Enku" Sayla greeted the [Pawn] of Sirzechs Lucifer, which was a legendary beast, Kirin.

"Lady Sayla, so sorry for disturbing you." Enku bowed his head and said apologetically before turning to the two children in the room "Mister Natsu, Lady rias, please don't run away like that again."

"Okay" Rias chirped happily as she helped her best friend get on his feet.

"Aye!" smiled the pink haired boy.

"Cut them some slack will you" Beowulf, another Pawn of Sirzechs walked into the library with a charming smile on his face, looking at the boy and girl "but, it is really bad of you to disturb Sayla while she's reading." he said sagely.

But the two just stared at him with half lifted eyes.

"Your are Lame." they both said, making the brown haired devil sweat drop.

"I thank you for your concern." Sayla nodded her head politely.

"Everything for you sexy." he smiled flirtingly at her.

However, as soon as he said that Beowulf suddenly rushed towards the window and threw himself outside much to the shock of Rias and Enku as well as to Natsu's amusement and entertainment.

"Haha, nice one Sayla." Natsu laughed as he stood at the window, poking his head outside to see Beowulf falling from the highest floor of the Lucifer Castle "bye bye!" he waved at the screaming man, who was trying to bring his wings out.

"Let's go you two." Enku said while his large jaw formed a forced smile "we shouldn't disturb Lady Sayla any longer, let's go and play at another place."

"Aye" the both of them shouted, as Rias copied Natsu's trademark word.

"Let's go Rias!" Rias nearly cried out in surprise when Natsu reached his hand out with his body crouched a little, grabbing the young girl's thighs and pulled her upto his back before running outside while laughing.

"Mister Natsu, please wait!" Enku shouted after them and ran outside as well.

Sayla sighed, so much for changing her master.

Line Break

"Ummm, Natsu, what are you up to?" Rias asked as she walked behind the pink haired boy, with Enku following closely behind them to make sure the two wouldn't cause trouble, especially Natsu since he was the definition of trouble.

"I'm about to ask you that you know" he turned around and said to Rias, making her frown.

"How about watching anime with me?" Rias asked with a super happy tone. For some reason, when Shouji Okita brought Rias a brand new series of an Anime, a 2D animated film from his homeland for her fourth birthday, the crimson haired girl took great pleasure in watching it before becoming completely addicted to anime.

A month later, she became an otaku with one of the biggest collection of manga and anime, action figures, cosplay costumes in the entire world.

The bad thing was, while Natsu paid no interest as he find boring when is related to those kind of things, Rias always dragged him into her room to watch anime with her all night whenever he came to the Gremory Residence to pay Rias a visit.

"Not interested." was Natsu's reply, the last thing he needed was sitting in one place for hours.

"Eh? But I thought you liked it." surprised was planted on Rias' face.

"Hey, how about I show you a cool trick I just figured out with the help of Sayla?" He then took a deep breath and spit out a small fireball towards a bunch of flowers on the table, bursting them into fire before Beowulf could stop him "See?"

"Ew~" Rias whined but was really amazed by Natsu's magic.

However, before he could talk back to Rias, a creepy and cold aura, so cold that the fire on the flowers stopped burning and engulfed both Natsu and Rias in a tight grip, making both children shiver in fear while Enku sighed, knowing what would come next.

Grayfia wasn't pleased at what she was seeing. Walking to stand directly behind the sweating boy, Grayfia kept her expression as calm as possible, which, was quite frightening for the children to say the least.

"Natsu Dragneel." she said in a calm yet dangerous tone.

"YY-Yes Mam'm" he said fearfully and slowly turning around to come face to face with the person he feared and liked as much as Sayla the most in the world.

"Didn't Sayla tell you not to use magic outside of training?"

"I-I guess..."

As soon as Natsu got to learn how to control his magic from Sayla, the boy took every opportunity he got to test it out. It wasn't helpful that his fire magic was one of the most destructive kind of magic, making the pink haired boy very dangerous when he got over excited at what he could do.

But, the frightening part was that, based on Sayla's words, what he could do right now was just a very small part of his true abilities. Natsu was still too young to fully understand the magic he held, but unlike anything Grayfia had seen so far, Natsu didn't need to learn how to use them.

The only thing Sayla taught him was how to control the flow of his magic and the next thing that happened was Natsu lighting his hands on fire, like he already knew how to do that.

The Fire which reminded her greatly to the Fire of Dragons.

What he just did, was clearly something that made him look more like a Fire Dragon. As far as she knew there were no original magic's that allowed the user to spit out fire like that, no matter the degree of how powerful it was.

But still, it was years too soon for an uncontrollable boy like Natsu to use his magic outside of training.

"Then, do you have anything to say for what you just did?" She asked again, this time with a slight edge in her voice.

"I'm very sorry" Natsu said automatically "and won't do it again."

"Good." the creepy aura disappeared as Grayfia turned her head towards the flowers "Sigh, it was about time I changed the flowers anyways." reaching for the flowers Grayfia began to change them with brand new ones.

"D-damn, she's super scary." Natsu whispered to Rias while trying to sneak away unnoticed by Enku and of course the super scary maid.

However, what Natsu didn't know, or better yet not able to remember, was that Grayfia was the one who took care of him while he was an infant.

Since Sayla had no experience in taking care of a newborn boy, Grayfia spent most of her time during the first two years to take care of Natsu, becoming more or less a surrogate mother to him but he did not see her in that way.

She played with him, fed him, playfully taught him how to speak the first few simple words, holding his hands when Natsu took the first steps of his life... She was there for him whenever he needed help.

In terms of a close relationship, other than Sayla, Grayfia was the one who had the closest relationship with Natsu.

Line Break

"Natsu, where are you going?" Rias asked as she watched her friend sneak out of the Lucifer Castle through the window at the second floor, in the middle of the night no less.

"I'm out of here to find something fun." other than the training he received from Sayla every day, Natsu found the life of wandering around Lucifer Castle very boring even when he had Rias around to play with.

"Hey wait Natsu-kun!" but the boy already attached his limbs to the wall and slowly climbed down, which the pink haired boy made look very easy.

Rias bit the bottom of her lip as she stared at her best friend. For as long as she could remember Natsu and her had been always beside each other, from the day they were just a few days old to now. She might sometimes had to return to her home to study, but Rias spent the majority of her time around Lucifer Castle, as Natsu was one of the only real friends she had.

More or less, Natsu and Rias did everything together, so seeing the usual energetic boy sneaking out of the castle without telling the adults, Rias had no choice but to bring out her wings and follow him.

Rias might be a young girl, but she knew she was more responsible than Natsu and decided to follow him to make sure that her pink haired friend wouldn't get into trouble.

Especially when he just got to learn magic and loved to use it.

Natsu Dragneel grinned toothily as he walked down the street of Lilith with a large smile on his face.

It wasn't like he hadn't gone to the city before, but wherever he went, Sayla always followed behind him to keep him safe. This was the first time the boy was out of the castle alone and he couldn't help but take in everything he saw from the capital of Underworld at the night.

"Hey kid, want to have some candy?" A candy shopkeeper asked as he looked at Natsu, holding a large lollipop in his hand.

"Oh, su..." Natsu nodded his head rapidly before stopping himself when he finally realized he didn't have any money with him, as Sayla was the one who kept all of it "Sorry Old man, I don't have money."

"Two lollipops please." Natsu turned his head to the side and saw Rias standing with a black cap on her head, covering her crimson hair "here is the money" she brought her hand above her hair, showing the shopkeeper the exact money she needed to get a pair of lollipops.

"Here you go." The shopkeeper nodded his head before taking the money, giving Rias what she wanted in exchange.

"Here you go." Rias said with a large smile and handed Natsu one of them.

"Thanks!" the boy grinned and gave the lollipop a lick, which Rias also did the same "Rias, why do you need to wear that hat?"

"To hide my hair, everyone will recognize me from my hair color." Rias said as the two continued to walk down the streets of Lilith.

"I guess it is troublesome sometimes right?" Natsu knew his best friend as well as her status, though he might not be able to understand it as deep as Rias.

"Uhm hm" Rias nodded her head "My Mother and Father are very strict to me when it comes to it, but I guess they only want the best for me."

For the rest of the journey, Natsu and Rias came to candy shop after candy shop, buying all the delicious looking candies that caught their eyes with Rias' money and eating all of them, more than a child should before bedtime.

It was a very fun experience for the both of them, as Natsu and Rias enjoyed every bit of it, going around freely playing without the watchful eyes of the adults.

"Let's go home Natsu-kun." Rias turned to Natsu as they both finished the last ice-cream "It's late and I'm sleepy." she yawned.

"Alright." the boy stood up from the bench they were sitting on and started to walk home with Rias, while holding hands. Most of the shops they went to were now closed and the streets didn't have many devils like before.

It was very dangerous for the people of Lilith City to walk alone in the middle of the night, even for a mature devil let alone two five years old children. But with the innocent smile of a child, Rias and Natsu didn't see the dangers slowly approaching them while walking on the road that lead to their home.

"What do we have here?" A creepy whisper made both Rias and Natsu flinch, turning around they saw a devil walking toward them with a smirk on his face "Two children walking alone in the middle of the night."

"Who are you?" Natsu asked loudly while glaring at the man. Rias hid behind her friend with her body shaking a little, with fear in her eyes.

Instead of answering him, the man looked around before saying.

"Guys, look what I found!" he shouted, making more men appear from the shadows around them.

Natsu gulped, they all looked really bad and bigger than most adults he had seen, some of them had bigger muscles than Surtur the Second.

"Natsu, I'm scared." Rias said with a shaky tone behind him, clutching to his shirt with her small hands.

"Hey hey, it's alright!" he smiled and said couragely "Everything is going to be fine, I promise okay." He said with a grin, making Rias smile a little and nod her head.

"Ha! Big words, at least for a kid." the men around the two laughed "Now, why don't you two be kids and come with us, that girl's face is pretty enough to make us some really good money."

"Hey! We're not going anywhere!" he shouted.

"Guys." the leader said and some men slowly started approaching the two.

Natsu lit his hands on fire surprising the men and swung his hands around making the men take a few steps back in nervousness.

"So you can use magic." The leader smirked "Big deal, I can do it better." He said and casted a simple spell, as his engulfed in fire as well, but they looked bigger and more powerful than Natsu's.

"I'm not scared of you!" Natsu shouted and blindlessly charged forward forgetting that Rias was standing behind him.

Her scream fell into deaf ear as Natsu tried to punch the man with his flaming hand, only for his fist to be caught. Soon after, he got kneed in the gut.

Coughing painfully Natsu stumped back while holding his stomach, his eyes wide in shock.

"Do you think you are able to fight me, little brat?" The man smirked and used his hand to hit Natsu's back, hard enough to make the boy fall to the ground in his front while crying out in pain.

The men laughed at the defeated form of Natsu Dragneel, with their leader laughing as well.

He then used his leg to turn Natsu onto his back.

"Now, be a goo- Aahhh!" He screamed out in shock and pain when Natsu turned around and spew a large fire ball from his mouth, straight at the man's face burning his flesh.

Taking this chance, Natsu got to his feet and once again lit his hand on fire, punching the man's stomach as hard as he could while crying out, using all of the strength he could muster to send the man flying.

"I did it." he breathed in and out heavily, his fist shaking and his body aching in pain.

"Natsu help me!" His blood turned cold when he heard that scream, turning around the boy widened his eyes in shock when Rias was in the arm of a man, struggling to get out of his grip.

"Let go of her!" Natsu shouted. How could he be so careless? Rias was standing behind him, under his protection. He promised to protect her and yet he rushed into a fight without remembering about his friend.

"Come and save her brat."

They taunted him and Natsu did just that.

But he received a hard blow to the face by the leader of the gang of devil, the same man whose face was now a bloody mess. It was lucky for him that Natsu's attack wasn't strong, or else he would have had his head separated from his body.

"You damn brat!" he kicked Natsu, this time in his face. Some of the devils soon joined in the fun of beating a child mercilessly, who couldn't do anything than try to protect his head and face with his arms.

"Stop, you're hurting him!" Rias shouted with her eyes filled with tears, the cap on her head fell down while she was trying to struggle against the man, making her long crimson haired fall down freely.

"Oh shit, it's Rias Gremory" one of the member of the mob cried out as he instantly recognized the girl with unique crimson haired "Lucifer's sister."

"He's going to kill us." another shouted with a panicked tone.

"Yes, that right." Rias shouted "My Big brother is going to arrest all of you, now let Natsu go!" Her eyes were on her best friend, whose body was covered in bruises and blood, his blood.

"Boss, I think we should do it"

"Idiot, she saw our faces!" The boss shouted "If we don't do something, she will tell her brother about us and we're doomed."

"N-No, I w..." Rias tried to reason, of course she was thinking about it, but Natsu's safety came first.

"Let's silence her." those words drained the color out of Rias's face as she stared at the gang with wide eyes.

"R-R-Rias..." Natsu muttered as he looked up, his vision blurry, his body unable to move due to the extreme pain he was feeling.

The boy tried to reach his hand out for her, crawling on the ground with the men slowly approaching the princess of Gremory Household with the intent to kill her.

At that moment, Natsu could only hear four words, coming from the deepest part of his head as magic was building up in his body at an unimaginable rate.

Protect her...

Kill them!

Line Break

In the Lucifer Castle, while trying to search for her little master, Sayla felt a massive wave of power hit her like a wave of tsunami.

"This feeling..." The former demon of Tartaros whispered "Master." Sayla ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Miss Sayla, did you find..." Grayfia asked when Sayla suddenly ran past her, but the girl with horns didn't reply as she kept on running out of the castle.

A column of flames shot up to the sky as yet another wave of power hit Sayla. This time it was no longer the feeling of magic. Being a demon herself, Sayla knew very well what the source of this feeling was.

Curses.

"Miss Sayla, wait!" Grayfia called as she caught up to the black haired girl with Sirzechs and his peerage following not too far behind. They all realized that Rias and Natsu were missing and began to search for the kids a few minutes ago.

"This is bad, very bad." Sayla muttered to herself, making Grayfia raise an eyebrow at that. Did Sayla know something they don't know about? The girl and her master were always a mystery to everyone.

It didn't take them long to get to the area where Natsu and Rias were at. Sayla stood there with an unreadable expression while the others had their eyes widened in shock at what they were seeing.

The entire street was on fire, there wasn't a thing that wasn't burning or had been completely burned by the powerful fire.

About ten bodies, were lying on the ground dead with fire slowly burning them away.

"Rias!" Sirzechs cried.

In the middle of the nightmarish scene, Natsu and Rias were lying on the ground. Natsu laid on his stomach seemingly unconscious while Riad was on her back sobbing while holding her arm in pain.

"Big...Bro..Ther" Rias cried when she heard her brother's voice.

"It's me, Rias, it's me." Sirzechs got to his sister's side while his peerage put out the fire, Sayla was at Natsu's side and was checking Natsu's pulse. His body was covered in injuries, which worried the demon.

When she got his pulse, Sayla sighed in relief but she wasn't less worried because his pulse was very weak.

"Natsu...Big Brother help Natsu." She said while tears escaping her eyes. Blood was flowing out of the part of her arm where she was holding.

"I will Rias, I will." he said and turned to Sayla "Bring him to the castle Sayla, we must heal both of them."

Looking around, the devils couldn't help but wonder what had happened in this place.

Line Break

After bringing the children back to the castle, Sirzechs contacted the best medics in the Underworld and had him come over immediately to check both Rias and Natsu, with the adults waited patiently outside.

Sayla looked at her hands, which were balling into two fists.

The demon couldn't believe that she had failed, failed at reason she was brought to this world. Her master was hurt and she wasn't there to protect him. Sayla had thought she could let her master play with the sister of Lucifer and be safe in the castle that belonged to the one who took them in.

She failed master Zeref, but more important she failed Natsu.

"I must have gone soft during all these years." the horned girl muttered with her head low.

"Shh, it's okay." Grayfia, who was standing next to the demon girl kneeling down next to Sayla and took the black haired young woman's hand into her own "They're going to be alright, Natsu is going to be alright he is a strong boy."

Sayla didn't reply back to Grayfia, but she did squeeze the maid's hand a little. Grayfia was the only one Sayla felt comfortable around with, since the maid helped her a lot in taking care of Natsu when he was an infant and helped her adapt to this world.

The door then opened and the doctor stepped out of the room with his assistance following behind.

"How are they doctor?" Lord Gremory asked worriedly, with his wife feeling very much the same.

"They're going to be fine Lord Gremory." The doctor said making everyone sigh in relief "but..."

"What but?" Sirzechs asked.

"I'm afraid that Lady Rias with have to carry a scar on her upper right hand forever in her life." The doctor said "She was burnt very badly at that place. I did my best to close the wound, but I can't make it disappear completely."

"But at least...she's fine." he added quickly "Because the scar wasn't too big, we can cover it up using the magic"

"It looks like the devil who attacked those two was a Stray along with his gang who specialized in fire magic." MacGregor said as he scanned the information from a magic circle.

"What about Natsu?" Grayfia asked before Sayla could get any more worried, the girl looked like she was about to burst into the room to get to her master's side.

" Mister Natsu suffered more injuries than Lady Rias, most of the bones in his body were broken. But luckily none of them were fatal." Sayla sighed in relief "but he will need to rest for some time so his injures could fully heal and recover."

"Thank you." Sayla bowed her head a little, showing her gratitude to the doctor.

"Let them rest for now." Venelana said as she nodded her head to the doctor "Thank you for your help."

"It's my pleasure Lady Gremory."

While the others were chatting to the each other about the situation, Sayla couldn't help but think about her master. She was too naive and definitely growing soft over the years, she should have taught her master how to fight properly.

Before sealing herself and Natsu, Sayla with the help of Zeref learnt how to work on magic so that she could teach her master how to use the magic he was so famous for during his past life. The power of Fire Dragon Slayer Lost Magic was unquestionable, even with the drawback of the user turning into a Dragon and Unknown to everyone except Sayla, Natsu is already in the Process of Draconification but she already told him that and Natsu was more than happy to be a Dragon Like his Dad the only memories from his past life that he had been Raised by The King of Fire Dragons Igneel but at Sayla orders he was not to tell anyone as she didn't know how they were to react at that news of him turning into a Dragon also she cast a illusion spell on him to hide the small red scales that are appearing in his body, that bring her to his other powers, His own personal in his days as E.N.D The Fire Demon Slayer Curse Magic The Power to Slay Devils or Demons alike, and Sayla had no problem letting Natsu use and have it for protection since she didn't trust the devils much, only Grayfia as she was the one that helped her raise Natsu.

However, she had thought it was too soon for him to learn how to use his powers, especially when Natsu tended to use his magic for his own fun and is in the Process of Draconification.

She would have to rethink the way she was taking care of her master. If it kept going on like this, he would definitely not be able to kill the Lord Zeref.

"Uh...My King" MacGregor whispered as he poked Sirzechs on the shoulder. All eyes turned to the strongest wizard while the man was looking at a communication magic circle.

"What is it the matter MacGregor?"

"We have trouble, the higher ups already know about what happened, they're asking for your presence but they want that you bring Little Natsu as well."

" _I knew it they are going to Punish Natsu or something worse, I am not going to let that Happen, I won't fail to protect him again it seen our time here is close to a E.N.D ." Though Sayla at the current events._

 **( Chapter E.N.D )**

 **A/N: This third Chapter I added a few things and Hints also they are gonna be interesting things in the future that are gonna surprise a few since they possibly had not been done.**

 **Also Read the Fairy Tail Manga, I am mad that Brandish was defeated by someone like Lucy but can't be helped Hiro want to push her down our throats and eyes to like her but in my case never gonna happen never like her, and Anime The Fire Dragon King Igneel is Back and Ready to Rumble he Going to Fight the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. Next Episode The Fire Dragon Fist the best episodes of the entire anime.**

 **( Natsu Harem: Yasaka, Tiamat, Gabriel, Sayla, Grayfia and Kuroka ) I may add more or just leave it the way is it. Also I know that Grayfia is married to the lucifer but that the reason we come to Fanfiction to find things, pairings, events and powers that in the anime or manga we can't find.**

 **Please Read Below.**

 **A/N:** **I got this and other 2 Chapters from the former Beta reader of the previous Author and The Beta Reader Name is** **Wrath Dragoneel and I will try to make this FF good the first 3 chapter will remain exact but with very minor changes from the chapter 4 and forward will be mine. Thanks again to Wrath Dragoneel who trust me enough to chose me with the opportunity to continue this story. Also as you may had noted the summary had changed and It was made by Wrath Dragoneel who I had to thanks for the big help in this story.**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9 Out.**


End file.
